Rage
by Yuu Arukuoooo
Summary: Sometimes we have to think before we act, we might never know that one day we could hurt the ones we loved the most.Once a glass is shattered, it can never be the same ever again. Kurapika/oc. Oneshot.


Ayooo~ I'm back~ LOL. I got stuck in the fandom of HxH and started reading every. single. oc fanfics here!

But i'm disappointed at some too, some were really good but they never updated... Anyways I always wanted to write a kurapika/oc fanfic but then again I am lazy~ XD so i decided to make a one shot!

Anyways, i tried another style of writing and stuffs and then made it alittle more detailed, please do bear that i have difficulty typing in the dark! it's hard to type in the dark room you know!

**Disclaimer: If i owned this then maybe i would've added alittle romance~ just joking! I don't own this! only my OC, YUKIOO~**

enjoy!

* * *

It was his entire fault. He was the reason why she left…

If it wasn't for his selfish attitude, she would have been still here and helping him catch the Ryodan. After all, they made a promise together didn't they?

"_Hey Kurapika!" A light-blue haired teen approached him, "You shouldn't sulk in a corner you know. I know what it feels like, remembering your bloody past, seeing the ones you loved die infront of your eyes, trust me I've been there." She said, looking at his ocean blue eyes. "I'll help you catch the Ryodan! And they're gonna pay for what they did to my clan too!" She shouted. _

_He stared her, staring at her emerald eyes. Oh those eyes, those eyes that make him calm down when he goes mad with rage. Those eyes that were filled with innocence, looking at them makes you wonder. From her bloody past, how come she wasn't blinded with rage and hatred like him? How come she still managed to keep herself happy at a time like this?_

"_A-are you sure ne? you know that the Ryodan was strong. You saw it, they could kill anyone without second thoughts." He said, looking at the cold floor. _

_An angry vein popped up on her head, "Oye! Kurapika! Don't tell me you're still underestimating me! I've been training since I passed the hunter exam for this! I'm prepared!" She shouted, earning them some glares and stares from the people on the ship._

_Kurapika stood up and dragged her into a less crowded place inside the ship, away from the people listening into their conversation. "Oye! What did you do that for?" she asked, annoyed._

"_Baka ne! Are you nuts? Do you want people hearing our conversation?" He shouted, hitting her with a book in her head._

"_Oww! That hurts Kurapika-kun!" she whined, rubbing her injured head.  
"Promise me you won't do that again! Who knows, they might be after us again!" Kurapika said in a motherly voice.  
"Jeez. Okay Kurapika calm down, stop acting like a mother! No wonder many people mistake you for a girl!" She answered back, looking at him in the eyes she said in a serious tone, "Promise me you won't do anything stupid or reckless again okay?"  
"Promise." He said with a smile.  
_

He smiled at the memory, remembering it as if it was still yesterday.

…

But soon that smile turned into a frown. He wished could only go back, if only he could stop the time and go back in time, he could've at least took those harsh words back.

_It was raining at that time, they just got back into the hotel after trying to stalk two of the Ryodan members, they almost got killed, good thing Kurapika came up with an escape plan to get away from the members._

_As they entered the room Kurapika slammed the door shut. Causing Yukio to flinch, man he was really pissed. She looked at him with worried eyes, "Ne, Kurapika a-are you okay?" she asked. _

"_Okay? Okay? You think I'm okay when we almost got ourselves killed because of your mistake!" He shrieked, looking at her in the eyes. She was taken aback by his words, not only that his eyes were pure red too, meaning he was extremely pissed off. No I mean he was Mad!_

_She trembled with fear. She never saw him go into a state like this, she didn't know what to do for god's sake! "I-I'm sorry Kurapika!" she said, "I won't do it ever again…"_

"_Sorry? Sorry? You think sorry is enough for the mistake __**YOU**__ made? We almost got ourselves killed! You think sorry is enough?" He shouted as his voice rang throughout the whole room._

"_It's just-" she tried to speak only to be cut off by Kurapika's fitting rage_

"_What do you mean? Are you an idiot? I can't believe that we even partnered up with each other only to end up screwing this! I can't believe how stupid I was to rely on you and your skills! Y-you're useless! You're just a girl who just keeps on relying on us. You're a burden!" _

"…"

_Those words, It crushed her heart. She couldn't take it anymore, she just stood there speechless as tears started flowing down. Each word he said felt like destroying her own little world, to never to be brought back up again. She couldn't take it anymore, she tried her hardest not to cry and sob, but her attempt was a failure. She ran out of the room and went into the hallway, breaking into hysterical sobs._

_Realizing what he'd said he followed her out._

"_Y-yukio! I'm sorry! Please! I didn't mean to-" He said in a desperate tone._

"_N-no" she whispered, tears scrolling down her pale face " It's- it's my fault for failing you… I'm so sorry, Kurapika."She said in a hurtful tone, the way she said his name squeezed his heart. _

_He grabbed her hand as he tried to stop her from leaving, "W-wait yukio! Please! Don't leave me!" he said, tears building in the corner of his eyes, blinking them away so that he wouldn't cry._

_She looked back at him with a sad expression, "I'm sorry Kurapika, I knew what I shouldn't bother you. You were right all along, I was a burden to you guys. I did nothing but to cause problems for you… Besides, if I'm gone now you could catch the Ryodan with Gon and the others without me. Just make sure you'll still be alive okay?" She gave a soft chuckle from the words she said, with that she broke free from his grip and jumped out of the window screaming, "I'm so sorry!"_

_With that she left. Leaving no trace or clues on where she was heading._

_..._

If only… I could make it up for her…

It's been 1 year. One year since he saw that mysterious emerald eyes of her, one year since he saw her laugh, one year since he saw her smile. _One year._

He could feel it, that small, faint aura of hers. '_She has to be here' _he thought, looking around the small town. He sensed it; it came from a small café nearby, and with that he headed to the café.

Going inside the café, he was greeted by a warm smell of aroma around. The people greeted him warmly and took his order, _'People here are nice, maybe Yukio will like it here too.' _ He thought.

Come to think of it, he always thought about her eversince she left, thinking about her made him happy and warm inside.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Snapping out from his thoughts he grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked at the caller Id. _'Gon.' _Without any hesitation he answered the call.

"Hey Gon did you find any clues yet?" He asked looking around while talking to Gon on the other side of the phone.

… Silence

"… W-well ettou… We still-" Gon was cut off by the sound of Killua grwoling, "Hey Gon! Give me the phone!" Killua shouted, sounding more annoyed.

"H-hai!"

"H-hello Kurapika?" Killua's voice can be heard from the other line.

"Hn?"

"No luck Kurapika, we still haven't found her or any clues…" Killua said in the other line, his tone monotone

"…"

"Kurapika?"

"Well I guess we still have to search then…" Kurapika said sounding disappointed.

"Don't worry Kurapika, I'm sure we'll find her." Gon said reassuring Kurapika after snatching the phone from Killua.

"I know. I need to go now, bye"

"Bye Kurapika! Take care!" Gon shouted on the other line, before closing the phone.

Kurapika returned his phone back into his pocket and whispered, _"I guess we'll have to look for you again… Yukio"_

With that he left and continued to search around.

* * *

Lol. I made this around 12 in the morning! XD blame that on my brain for trolling me! Sorry if i did made some mistakes, I'm a sucker when it comes to english and my brain is too advanced for my hands to handle XD

Thanks for reading! Please do review! :3

v


End file.
